The present invention relates to a mold producing one or more globe-shaped bells, each of which is cast as a one-piece shell enclosing a ball-bearing or jinglet which will tumble freely within it.
The shell of conventional globe-shaped bells, which can serve as ornaments, rhythm instruments, warning devices or means of identifying animals or moving objects by sound, is cast in two separate pieces. The upper piece or hemisphere of such a bell is then fused to the lower piece or hemisphere, into which a ball-bearing or jinglet has been placed.